Adventure Time: HoT
by Mappadouji
Summary: After preforming a ritual to summon a hero to the land of Ooo, The Lich sets his plans for revenge in motion.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying my hand at this fandom and probably and since I've decided to start in such a late place in it I will have some trouble with writing anything for it. I don't know if I could even do the characters justice, so if anyone could tell how I'm doing so that I can determine if I should continue or drop this story it would be appreciated. Though I probably won't update to often as my main priority is DB:UT.  
**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is the sole property of Penn Ward and Cartoon Network, I'm only using his marvelous creation to write some ideas down.  
**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

It had been one week since Jake had revealed to Finn the reason Princess Bubblegum didn't want him to hang out with Flame Princess. Finn had understood and even felt a little embarrassed about his out burst, though he did believe it to be justified with the way she had been acting. However, the fact that she wanted him to choose his duty over love had made him angry enough that he had decided to avoid the Candy Kingdom until he felt he was ready to return.

Currently, Finn was walking back home from a date that he had with Flame Princess thinking about how cute she looked when blushed.

'Man, I'm so glad that I finally found someone who likes me back. That whole thing with PB was just heart breaking.' he thought as from the forest he saw his home come into view. 'Thinking about PB, I think I should go apologize at least for the way I blew up at her. After all, if she hadn't been there to convince Jake to come after us, we would all be dead.'

Deciding to do so tomorrow, he picked up the pace and began to run to his house. He had just reached the stone walk way that he and Jake had built when the door flew open and a worried looking Jake ran out and pass him before stopping and turned back to him.

"Finn!" Jake yelled as he turned and stretched to his brothers height. "Princess Bubblegum's been kidnapped by the Ice King!" he exclaimed.

"What? When?" He asked as his eyes widen. "I thought the Ice King had given up on kidnapping Princess Bubblegum?"

"It was three hour ago." Peppermint Butler said from behind him, causing Finn to turn and look. "He said that since your no longer protecting the kingdom, that means he has your blessing to make her his bride."

"Oh Glob!" Finn exclaimed and pulled away from Jake before running into the house. "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have avoid Candy Kingdom for so long." he called out from within the house.

"Finn it's not your fault!" Jake responded as he heard his friend rummaged through the house. "You were angry and didn't want to take it out on Princess Bubblegum, you just need time to cool off is all."

"Thanks Jakie!" Finn replied as he came back with his demon blood sword strapped between his back and back pack. "Now let's go to the Ice Kingdom, we need to save PB before Ice King marries her."

"That's the spirit!"

Jumping on Jake's back as the magical dog, stretched his legs and began to take long strides towards the home of their sometimes friend and sometimes enemy. Finn wore a determined look on his face as Peppermint Butler wished them luck.

Watching them go Peppermint Butler sigh, knowing that it would be another long walk back to the Kingdom since Ice King had frozen all the horses and the banana guards in his escape.

"Ah, Beemo?" The butler asked as he turned to the computer game sitting on the ledge. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here until they got back would you?"

"Yes, I would." Beemo answered knowing full well what type of creature the candy butler really was and not wanting to spent time with in close quarters.

"Tartar sauce." Peppermint Butler answered under his breath as he turn to head back into the forest, knowing that he would have to run once the animals started chasing him for his delicious skin.

'If the Princess hadn't made me give up on taking Finn and Jake's skin I would have an outer shell to protect myself from such things.' he thought as he walked into the tree line.

* * *

Arriving at the Ice Kingdom as fast as they could, Finn and Jake climb and sled down mountains until they reach the bottom of the one the Ice King calls home.

"Alright Jake," Finn began as he rode on his brothers back to the top of the mountain. "To mix things up we will jump in through the windows and surprise the Ice King. While I keep him distracted you knock off his crown and then I'll kick him in the face." the fourteen year old human said with bravado.

"Sounds great man." Jake responded with a smile. "But how about instead we dress up as ninja's again and use our Fridjitsu to take him down in an icy showdown." the magical dog put in, wanting to see if his brother would go along with the idea.

"Hmm." Finn hummed and rubbed his chin, while he consider the idea. "You know what? Let's totally do it!"

"Alright!" Jake called out and reached into Finn's backpack pulling out Finn's sweater and the headbands they got from the Ice King's secret ninja stash. "You better get dressed man, because were almost there." Jake advise as he put on his headband.

"Man this is gonna be fun!" Finn commented as he put on his sweater and headband.

Reaching the door to the Ice King's palace/mountain, Finn gestured for Jake to stretch around the mountain towards the window. Following along, Jake easily made the stretch before allowing Finn to jump inside with a flip, to land in a crouch. Pulling himself in after Finn, Jake used his front paws to push-off into a flip, landing on Finn's back.

"Alright Finn," Jake began as he surveyed the room. "My nose tells me Ice King is in that direction." He pointed towards they're left. "Now let's go get him and have and awesome ninja battle."

"Ah yeah!" Finn responded as he ran like a ninja, towards the Ice Kings dungeon. Already knowing the old coots patterns when it came to kidnapping princess, as he ran Finn's mind filled with all thoughts of how he was gonna defeat the Ice king with his awesome ninja's powers. So naturally he became a little lost in thought, that when he entered the dungeon, he didn't notice that the ice cell's melted or that the Ice King was frozen in a block of ice; while Gunther tried to thaw him out with a hair dryer. Until he had taken several steps into the room.

"What the?" he asked once he noticed the unusual sight. "What happened here? And Where's PB?" he continued when he didn't see the princess in the cell.

"Hmm." Jake hummed in response. "I thought there was something weird, Princess Bubblegum's sent had really weaken as we made our way here. Not to mention there was someone else here with them." he explained as he jumped of Finn's back.

"Oh," Finn responded as Jake sniffed around. "So did the banana guards get free and come to save the princess themselves?" he asked feeling a little disappointed that he wouldn't be battling the Ice King.

"Nah man, who ever defeated the Ice King was definitely not candy person." Jake replied before taking a couple of more sniffs. "Also, I think there was a fairy in here as well."

"So maybe, someone else who wants to marry PB came here and fought the Ice King for her and won." he concluded to himself before gasping. "Jake we have to find out who did this before they force Princess Bubblegum to marry them."

"Good thinking buddy." Jake replied before expanding his body. "The only one who knows what happened is the Ice King," the dog continued, as he reached for the crown that was help up on a wall with an arrow and took it. "You hold on to this buddy if the Ice King refuses to talk, we'll use it as a bargaining chip."

"Right." Finn replied making his voice serious, knowing that whoever had beaten the Ice King was going to become one of their formidable foe.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter is to everyone's satisfaction, since I'm still nervous about writing for adventure time. Zelda on the other hand I feel more comfortable with since Link's personality is up to the gamer/writer.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda is property of Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. The only thing I owe is a copy of the several Zelda games.  
**

**Edit: I think I managed to fix most of the mistakes with this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Its been two days since Link, Navi and Epona arrived on this strange land, and so far they have only had a minor incident with a bear, a talking snail and, broken mirror pieces. They had arrived through the lost woods as usual, into a less densely tree filled woods that Navi had called a jungle. While sitting on top of his head, Navi had explained that usually jungles are bigger and more densely packed with trees, fungi, shrubbery, vines and flowers than woods. However, the magical properties of the lost woods had made it so they would grow far beyond any forest or jungle ever could.

Link himself was only half listening to his friend, as for the last hour of traveling he had felt as though he's being watched by someone.

'I don't like this.' Link thought as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 'Whoever it is, they know this jungle well enough to keep out of sight. If I lower my guard for a second, they will take me out in an instant.'

"Hey!" Navi called out as she flew in front of him getting his attention. "Are you listening to me?" she questioned sounding a little annoyed at his lack of attention.

"Of course I'm listening." Link answered with a smile as his eyes darted from side to side. "It's just where being followed and I can't spot by who." he continued in a whisper so that he wouldn't be over heard by the person following them.

The blue fairy blinked once, before flying to his right shoulder.

"How many? And in which direction?" She asked in a whisper as she began to search the forest for their pursuer.

Link held up one finger in front of him to show how many people and, five to indicated their position of the person following them. This surprised Navi, as just one opponent was never enough to make Link worry about their position specially in the forest, unless they had a bow and arrows available to them.

'I doubt whoever is following us is carrying a bow and arrows,' Navi thought as she began to fly lazily around Link's head. 'They would have attacked by now and given away their position. Which means whoever is following us knows these jungles incredibly well.'

Fainting interest in the jungle around them, Navi began to move out further away from Link, making sure to move towards the five O'clock position little by little. As to not give away that she was looking for anyone, when she saw a flower near by, Navi flew towards it and began to sprinkle her fairy dust on it. Causing it to become a little healthier from the exposure to magic. Pretending to inspect the flower she looked around for any sign of their pursuer, when she didn't spot the person anywhere in the five O'clock vicinity.

Navi, flew around the flower once and found out why. During the time that Link had mentioned to her that they where being followed the person had moved, placing themselves on the seven O'clock position as they followed along after Epona and Link. Deciding not to raise any alarms, Navi flew back to Link and sat on his shoulder.

"Female, about your height, blue skin and purple hair." Navi listed off in a whisper as she looked back to catch a glimpse of their follower. "I don't know why she's following us, but I don't sense any hostile intention from her."

"Hmm." Link hummed in acknowledgement as he thought about what to do next. "Well, lets see if she's willing to come out if asked nicely." he whispered, and when he saw Navi nod at him in response he raised his voice. "You can come out from hiding, I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble." he spoke to the open air, hoping to get a response.

After several tense moments, with Link wondering if the woman pursuing them would come out; he ready himself for an attack, that he was expecting to come instead. But it never did, as up ahead, a figure jumped down from the tree tops landing in a crouch, a spear held firmly in her right hand.

"Why have you come back to my jungle?" asked the blue skinned woman, with purple hair and a skull and crown on her head, as she stood to her full height and brought the spear to bear in front of her.

"Come back?" Link asked in confusion, as he bid Epona to stop. "I've never left the jungle since I arrived here two days ago."

The woman scrutinized him for several moments, as she tried to discern if he was telling the truth. Finally she brought the spears pole down to the ground with the head pointed upwards as she decided on something.

"If what you say is true, and you're not the one who attacked my subjects and wild boar," She started to say her voice showing that while she had stopped pointing the spear at him, she wasn't going let her guard down just yet. "Then come with me to my palace and be judge by Doctor Witch. She will find out if you're telling the truth."

Glancing at Navi who still sat on his shoulder, Link was able to see the wary look on her face through the light that usually hid her form away, at the woman's suggestion. But if she was any indication on the ability to move through this jungle of her people, he didn't want to start something that would get bloody fast.

"Alright, but on two conditions." He said as he got off Epona. "Let my horse leave this jungle and allow me to keep my bag."

Nodding the woman stepped to the side and allowed Epona to run by her as she moved forward. Once Epona was gone, Link took off his mirror shield and gilded sword, before throwing them on the ground in front of her and backing away. Gathering them both, Jungle Princess placed them on her back, before gesturing for them to move back the way they came.

* * *

Once the Ice King is thawed out from his icy prison, Finn and Jake had gotten down to business, as they waited for him to wake up.

"I call bad cop!" Jake yelled as he raised his right paw in the air.

"Ah man, I want to be bad cop." Finn whined as he crossed his arms.

"To bad dude, I called bad cop this time." Jake answered and turned to the still sleeping Ice King, putting on a serious face. "ALRIGHT YOU!" the magical bulldog screamed as he stretched out his paws, turned them into hands and, picked the Ice King up by his shoulders. "It's time to wake up, we have questions for you!" he finished as he shook the old wizard.

"Dude chill!" Finn exclaimed as he noticed the Ice King begin to stir. "We need to do this gently," he continued as he moved up to the stirring Ice King. "Simon, Simon wake up, come on Simon we need you to wake up."

"Uh!? What?!" The Ice King exclaimed as his head shot up and his eyes open, at first he wasn't to sure where he was and his vision was blurry, but after a couple of seconds his vision cleared and he saw his some times friends, most of the time nemesis' standing in front of him. "I didn't do it!" he yelled out as he pulled himself away from them. "You have no proof I did anything!" he exclaimed falling back on old habits.

"Dude, we know you kidnapped PB." Jake said in a dry tone, as he crossed his paws in front of him. "Now better spill or going to lean on you so hard!" the dog threaten as he uncrossed his right paw and made a fist at him.

"Huh?" Ice King asked in confusion as he felt lost for a second, before his memories came back to him. "Oh yeah!" he said as he snapped his fingers. "I did kidnapped Princess Bubblegum, but like I explained to her, it was totally okay because Finn was no longer interested in her." he finished with a shrug.

Looking at each other with hooded looks, Finn stepped forward and decided to take the reigns of this investigation.

"Actually Ice King, even if I'm no longer in love with her, it doesn't mean your allowed to kidnap her." he explained to the ice wizard, who scratched the top of his head and with a confused look.

"It doesn't?" he asked wondering if what that book told him was wrong again.

"No it doesn't."

"Grrr." Ice King growled as he turned and found the offensive book with in an untouched book shelf. "You stupid book! You said that if I kidnapped the princess now that Finn's no longer interested that it would be okay!" he accused as he pointed at the book shelf.

Giving each other another look, Finn and Jake watched for a second as the Ice King argue with the book shelf. Seeming to have a two sided conversation with the other side responding in kind.

"Finn, I think he maybe crazier than usual." Jake said as he circled his ear with his transformed paw, one finger pointed out.

"Hmm." Finn hummed as he placed his hand under his jaw. "Maybe, but maybe his talking to a spirit book."

"Spirit book?" Jake asked the subject sounding familiar.

"Yeah, do you remember that time I got trapped inside that sacred statue?"

"Oh yeah." Jake agreed before extending his arms and grabbing the Ice King.

"Hey! Let go of me." Ice King protested and struggled as he got turned to look at the two heroes. "I'm still not done yelling a that thing!"

"Look Simon," Finn said, the use of his real name caused the Ice King to stop his struggle and look at him curiously. "We just want to know what happen to PB after you brought her to your dungeon, since when we got here she was already gone and you were frozen in ice."

"Oh that," Ice King responded with a shrug as he's placed down on the ground. "Some stupid shadow came up behind me while I was telling the princess about all the fun things we were going to do as man and wife. Eh, eh!" he smiled lewdly and wiggled his eyebrows at the two, when they didn't look amused, he rolled his eyes and continue. "Now usually those shadow creatures created by the mirrors inside the Mystery Mountains are easy to take down but there was something weird about this one."

"Wait a second." Jake spoke up stopping the Ice King from continuing. "Finn and I destroyed all the mirrors on that mountain, there's no way that shadow came from there."

"You did?" Ice King asked and when they nodded, he continued. "Well that explains that, those shadows never speak. All they do is growl and hiss at you while they try to destroy you."

"Yeah, we already know that. So about this shadow?" Finn asked wanting him to get to the point.

"Oh right, well the shadow told me it was here to do the bidding of its master and that a fool like my should stand aside if I didn't want to get myself killed." Ice king explained as his voice dropping to and angry tone as he continued. "When I asked him what he wanted he said he was after my princess," he made a fist and shook it. "So I took to the air and went zap,zap,zap,zap,zap!" he gestured with his hands as he explained. "But the little monster had some shadow sword that he used to deflect my attacks back at me. After a bit of fighting it became clear to him that he couldn't beat me" the ice wizard boasted. "So he cheated by putting away his sword and pulling out a bow and arrows, So I figured I should show him how to really cheat and I decided to bury him in a blizzard, hehehehehehe."

"Can you get to the point!" Jake exclaimed as he tapped his paw on the ground.

"Huh! Oh yeah anyway the guy jumped to side and rolled out-of-the-way, when he came up he was in a crouching position and shot an arrow at my crown- hey where is my crown?" Ice King asked as he felt his head for it. "Oh no, if he destroyed my crown I'll lose all my powers! Finn, Jake you-" he stopped his panic as he saw Finn holding up the crown in front of him. "Oh my darling!" he said as he took the crown and kissed it. "Let's never be apart again, hmm."

Finn coughed twice, to get the Ice King back on track, before asking.

"So then what happened?"

"Well he shot another arrow and the next thing I knew I was frozen in ice." Ice King finished while putting on his crown. "Ooooh, if I ever get my mitts around that shadows neck I'll strangle him to death."

"So you don't know were he went?" Jake asked and got a shake of the head as his answer, sighing he continued. "Finn this is pretty much a waste of time, let's go and asked around the neighboring towns and kingdoms. Someone must have seen something."

"Yeah, okay." Finn answer seeing as the Ice King wasn't of much help. "Let's get going, I want to find this shadow and show it how heroes do things."

"Ahhahahaha!" Jake laughed as the two turned and headed for the exit.

"Hey wait!" Ice King called out. "Aren't guys gonna ask me any more questions? Guys? Hey come back!"

* * *

After an hour of walking into the denser parts of the jungle, Jungle Princess had taken Link and Navi to a massive fortress made from wood. In some ways it reminded the Hylian of the Deku palace in Termina, as they were both surrounded by large wooden walls, that were higher than even the surrounding trees. Though unlike the Deku palace, this palace didn't have a moat, wasn't as colorful and most of the tree trunks that made the walls were pointy at the end, to dissuade intruders from climbing the walls.

Walking along the walls, Navi could see multiple guards with the same skin color as the princess, as they moved around keeping an eye on the surrounding jungle. When one of the guards noticed them, he called out to some on the other side of the wall.

"Open the gate, the princess has returned." he called out in a deep voice.

As soon as he finished, the middle trunks began to moved inwards, giving the two visitors their first view into the kingdom. Behind the wooden walls there where dozens of homes built into and on the trees and people gathered together to see their princess pass by the gates and their homes.

"Link!" Navi called out as she quickly flew around the village, sipping past the people as nothing more than a blur of light, before flying up into the sky to look the village over. "This looks so much like the Kokiri Forest!" she exclaimed before flying back to his side.

"It really does." Link responded as he looked around himself, the place bringing so much nostalgia of his home. "Hahahaha, I just hope they don't have their own Mido-"

"Princess!" a high sort of squeaky voice called out as a lemon man, dressed in grey with black boots, as he ran from the a small passage between two cliffs, that remind Link so much of the path to the Great Deku Tree's meadow. "Your late, you should have been back hours ago." the lemon man said with frustration on his voice.

"Lemongrab," Jungle Princess sigh with frustration. "I'm the ruler of this kingdom, you would do well to remember that. So if I decided I need to check something out, I'll go and do so, got that?" she asked with a glare on her face.

"Grrrr!" Lemongrab growled as his face began to turn red at being talked to in such a way. Swallowing his anger when he saw her glare become more profound, he continued. "I'm sorry princess, it's just that we got world that the shadow that attacked the guards at the sacred cave had returned."

"Well," Jungle Princess began as she glanced at her captive. "Looks like things are not going in your favor. So you better hope your telling me the truth or I'll have Doctor Witch turn you inside out."

Link gulped at the thought of having his insides displayed for everyone to see.

"Wait," Lemongrab said as he looked over the blond-haired young man, dressed in a green tunic, white tights and hat. "Who is this? And what does he have to do with the attacking shadow?"

"You wouldn't know because your too much of a coward." Jungle Princess said as she walked up to Link and pushed him towards the middle of the town, in Lemongrab's direction. "But he's the splitting image of the shadow that attacked my subjects and there wild boars, so I'm taking him to Doctor Witch to have him confess everything to her and if he lies even once, he'll come to regret it."

"T-then, does that mean he's the shadow that's been attacking us?" Lemongrab asked with a stutter as he began to back away from them.

"We'll know soon enough." She said placing a hand on the Hylians shoulder, she led him forward, pass Lemongrab, towards the passage. "Now let's get going prisoner, I want to finish this as soon as possible. I have a cave to investigate after all."

"You could call Link." the Hylian offered over his shoulder, with a smile on his face.

"I could," Jungle Princess said as she smiled back at him. "But prefer prisoner all the same."

"Right," Link sigh and shook his head. "I don't suppose I'll get fed will I?"

"Not until Doctor Witch's done with you." the purple haired woman answered as they reached the cliff side passage. "And that's going to take a while as it is."

As if in protest, Link's stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly, causing the princess eyes to light up, because she knew that she had him at her mercy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter of AT: HoT, I will of course be editing it later so I will upload this chapter again.  
**

**Edit: Just finished editing this chapter, I just hope I managed to fix most of the mistakes that I made.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

With a groan, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum began to stir, from her unconsciousness, her head ache telling her that her state was not by choice. Blinking her eyes open, her brain began to feed her information at a rapid pace, allowing her to discern the situation. When her mind cleared enough, the first thing she noticed was that she's being carried over someones shoulder, their pace steady her weight not seeming to effect them. Next she noticed that her arms and legs had been tied together, with her arms behind her, keeping her from reaching up and rubbing her aching head with her hands.

Once her vision had cleared, she saw the figure of her captor and everything came back to her in an instant.

"Let go of me!" she yelled as she began to struggle against, the living shadow, who had its right arm around her waist, keeping her arms firmly on her back.

"Stop you're struggling." the shadow responded as it adjusted its grip on her and centered its balance, when she threw her weight towards his right forcing it stumble in that direction. "My master doesn't want you to come to any harm."

"That's funny, considering the fact that you slugged me with that shield." Bubblegum responded as she continued her struggle on the shadows shoulder. When her struggling had become too much and the shadow brought its other arm to steady her; she swung her legs up and brought her knees to her captors stomach and a she felt her self fall, turned her body until her face was close to its ear and bit down. Causing the shadow to cry out as she ripped it off when he drop her on to the forest floor.

As she hit the ground, Bubblegum spat out the piece of shadowy ear and rolled away from the shadow. Stopping three meters away with her back on the ground, Bubblegum pushed off with her legs and rolled backwards as the shadow lunged at her, while she rolled backwards; she brought her legs into a fetal position and got her arms over her legs.

Finishing her roll, Bubblegum stopped on all fours in a crouched position, supporting herself with her arms and legs; as the shadow ran at her. Rolling forward, the princess surprised the shadow and knocked its feet from under it; tripping it up to land on the ground face first. Taking advantage of her would be captors down form, she jumped backwards and turned 180 degrees landing on its back with her full weight, stunning it further.

Grabbing the sword on the shadows back, she pulled it out and with a shout.

"Aaaahh!" Stabbed it into the back of its head.

Breathing heavily from her exertion, the princess looked down at the twitching body beneath her as it began to release a back ooze, from the fatal wound she had dealt it.

'Why isn't it disappearing?' she asked herself as she brought her tied hands to the sword and cut her self free. 'These shadow creatures aren't to sustain themselves once they're kill.' she thought as with some effort, she pulled the sword from the creature's head and cut the ropes biding her feet together.

"This needs further analyzing." Bubblegum said aloud, as she got to her feet, sword held firmly in hand. "I'll take this sword with me and find out what type of science or magic is giving these shadows so much constitution." she told herself and took a good look around herself. "Hmm, this looks like forest between Finn and Jake's house and the Candy Kingdom, though the shadow was carrying me a little to far south." she continued as she rubbed her chin and looked up at the sun.

Nodding to herself, as she finished plotting her way back to her kingdom and with the shadow sword firmly in hand began to make her way home.

Once she was out of sight, the shadows body began to bubble like water left to boil. The bubbles kept becoming bigger and bigger, until with a final pop; the shadows body expanded. Growing quickly into a shadow insect, with two large legs supporting its body, a set of claws on its back and, a large eye for its face with a mouth with large teeth and a set of mandibles.

The shadow beast, Gohma, shook her body and narrowed her large eye in anger. At the thought of getting caught off guard by what she had thought was a defenseless princess. Looking at the ground, she spotted the trail of blood left behind by the princess when she took her sword and began to follow. Intending to pay the princess back for her humiliation.

* * *

Walking through the forest on his way back to the Candy Kingdom, Peppermint Butler had so far avoided most of the larger wild life. While other animals had attempted to get his sugar, they hadn't been anything to worry about as he could easily spook them away. Currently he was half way back to the castle when he heard a rustle, coming from some nearby bushes to his left.

'Oh no.' he thought with some dismay, the amount of rustling, telling him that whatever was coming from behind those bushes would be large enough not to get shoo away so easily. 'I have to hide.' he thought as he turned and ran behind a nearby tree.

When the rustling had stopped, he risked a glanced from behind the tree and saw something that put him at ease.

"Princess!" Peppermint Butler said as he stepped out from his hiding spot, and walked towards his monarch. "I was so worried. When the Ice King kidnapped you and froze most of the castle I rushed to Finn and Jake's as fast as I could." he explained as he reached her side.

"I'm alright now Peppermint Butler." Bubblegum replied as she gestured for them to head towards the Candy Kingdom. "Though I've come into contact with a shadow beast, working under someone's influence." she said as she lifted up the sword she had acquired and showed it to him. "So I'm afraid that the Candy Kingdom and the rest of Ooo maybe in trouble."

Narrowing his eyes at the shadow sword, Peppermint Butler felt something familiar about the magic made it.

"Princess, can you let me look at that sword a little closer?" he asked as he kept his eyes on it.

"Of course." Bubblegum after a second, when she saw the way he looked at the weapon and handed it over.

As soon as he got his hands around the swords hilt, Peppermint Butler gasp, his eyes widening with recognition and fear.

"Princess, this is the work of the Lich!" he exclaimed as he came to an abrupt stop.

"But that's impossible!" Bubblegum answered as she stopped several steps ahead of him and turned to face him. "Finn, Jake and the Ice King defeated him months ago." she continued as she remember the horrible experience of being possessed by the evil being.

"Yes, of course." Peppermint Butler answered with a nod. "But even if the Lich's body has been destroyed, his mind can possess the body of anyone who he had previously enchanted with his evil chant." he explained in a hurry. "I know for a fact that while he possessed you, he never put you under his spell. Finn had managed to fight him off and he never tried to take over Jake, so who could he have enchanted that would allow him to go unnoticed?"

"Oh no!" Bubblegum gasped as she remember the events that had led to the Lich's release. "The snail!" she exclaimed as she remembered that she had never had anyone look for the it. "I completely forgot to have that snail found and destroyed. I feel like such an idiot for not thinking about it." she berated herself as she brought her hands to her head.

"Princess is not your fault. After the operation left you as a thirteen year old, you weren't completely yourself and got easily distracted." Peppermint Butler said as he stepped up to her and place one of his hands on her knee. "Now keep your chin up, the only thing we can do now is contact Finn and Jake and try to find the Lich before he- what was that?" he asked as he looked around them as bushes started to rustle while a clicking sound resounded around them.

"I don't know." Bubblegum responded as she got into a defensive pose. "It sounds like beetle, but there's something off about the clicking." she said and immediately learned why, when half a dozen large bugs with a large eye for a face, two legs to support their weight and a black mass of flesh shaped like an old broom walked out of the bushes; heading in their direction. But the most notable feature of all was that they were all made from shadow matter.

"Princess, Run!" Peppermint Butler exclaimed as he handed her the sword. "I'll hold them off long enough for you get to the edge of the forest and call the Morrow." he explained as he stepped towards the creatures as they began to move towards them.

"I can't just leave you behind," Bubblegum argued as she moved to help him. "You're a member of my kingdom and its my responsibility to look out for- " but she stopped in her tracks when Peppermint Butler glared back at her, he's eyes glowing with an unearthly glow.

"I said go." he ordered with a menacing tone. "If your captured the Lich will take over your body again and begin his campaign in full."

"I... understand." Bubblegum replied after a second and turned to go. "Just don't you dare die on me you hear!" she called out as she broke into a run heading towards the Candy kingdom.

"You don't have to worry about that." Peppermint Butler said as he turned back to the bugs who had slowed and began to move around him warily. "I'm not about to let some bugs take away my hard earn life."

* * *

**Jungle Palace**

Link sat in a circle surrounded my four torches in set up in the formation of north, south, east and west. Sitting in a raise daïs with a fire in front of her, was the Doctor Witch, like the rest of her people she was blue skinned and, had her skin marked with paint. Though from what Link had seen, she was the one who was the most decorated as the paint left little of her skin exposed. With snow-white hair and eyes and a skinny figure, she wouldn't have looked like a threat to anyone.

But Link had learned not to under-estimate his opponents long ago and, Doctor Witch had proven that she wasn't someone to be taken lightly. When the first thing she had done when he stepped into the circle, was pull out a knife and quickly cut him in his right arm; taking the blood she drew into a large bowl on the raised daïs as she told him to sit down.

With a glance at Jungle Princess and the nervous looking Lemongarb, he had taken his seat while the Doctor Witch; mixed different materials into the bowl and set it a flame. The four torches surrounding Link coming to life at the same time, as Doctor Witch began to chant.

It had been over 45 minutes of chanting when they saw results, as the fire on all four torches began to move and gather over Link's head, become a large ball of blue fire. Looking up at the fire, Link saw as the events of the last two days of his life get revealed within the fire. From when he and Navi headed into the lost woods from Holodrum, to when they found themselves in the jungle. It showed the people present, the encounter they had with the Bear and the snail, who had ordered the Bear that to hold up the mirror made from broken shards and reflect the light on Link. Blinding him and running deeper into the jungle, before Link could decided to follow.

The rest of the events shown, proved that Link had nothing to do with the attack on the people of the Jungle Kingdom. As the entire two days that they had spent within the jungle, Navi and Link had explored and collecting plants that could be useful; until they had their run in with Jungle Princess.

"So, since I'm obviously not guilty," Link began as the fire above his head disappeared. "Why don't we talk about what's been happening in your Kingdom?" Link asked and turned to the princess.

"What? You don't want anything to eat?" She asked with sarcasm, as she gestured for him to stand and nodded to Doctor Witch, who nodded back in return. "What happened to all that grumbling your stomach was doing?"

"I actually thought we could talk while we eat." Link answered with a grin as he moved to her side.

"Hmm." Navi hummed in agreement as she flew from out of his hat. "This way we can get the details and fuel up for when we go with you to the sacred cave." she explained as they headed out the door.

"THAT'S," Lemongrab began as he walked behind them, his voice raising into a high pitch sound; before quieting down, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, actually that's pretty acceptable. So you're gonna go and ah, destroy this shadow then?"

"Pretty much." Link answered the lemon man, as the princess gave him a doubtful look. "Besides if you said that this shadow looks like me, then I really have no choice but to redeem my reputation."

"Your reputation huh?" Jungle Princess asked. "Just what type of reputation do you have?"

"Nothing to grand." Link replied as modestly as he could. "I just don't want anyone to use my image to hurt others." he explained as he remembered his fight with the shadow created by Ganondorf in the water temple.

"So just a good Samaritan then." Jungle Princess replied with a shake of her head. "That's to bad, we could have really used a hero instead." she finished and turned to the path ahead, never seeing the smile that Link exchanged with Navi.

* * *

Finn and Jake had headed south through the forest that connects the Grass Lands to the Candy Kingdom, as they made their way towards the goblin Kingdom to the south. While traveling they came up with multiple theories on what this shadow could really be, from walking dead come to life after being exposed to evil magic, to one of the glubglub's having eaten something that took over its body and now is using it to its own devices.

"Oh, oh! Maybe it's actually some sort of magic ink blot that the Ice King was keeping around his home and now it want's to marry PB." Jake suggested as he walked above the forest with his out stretched legs.

"Hahaha," Finn laughed at his buddies suggestion, having already taken off the sweater as the weather got warmer. "No man, it totally has to be another ninja. Dressed in ninja clothes so dark, that it makes it look like a shadow, just like I did during the thing with princess Cookie."

"Hmm." Jake hummed in response seeing the logic behind Finn's theory. "It could be. Hey do you want to go visit princess Cookie after we save PB? I really want to wear my mail man out fit again."

"Yeah sure," Finn answered without hesitation. "But lets focus on PB first, I want to make sure she's alright."

"Sure man, we just- " but Jake never got to finish as a loud roaring sound came from up ahead, followed by the scream of an all to familiar candy person.

"Its Peppermint Butler!" Finn and yelled and coerced Jake to go faster towards the peppermint man.

Once they arrived they found Peppermint Butler, shattered into multiple pieces under the foot of a giant shadow bug, who's surrounded by several smaller versions of it.

"No!" Finn yelled as he jumped off his friends back drawing his sword and attacking the beast head on.

"Aaaahhhh!" the young hero yelled as he slashed down on one Gohma's claws, only for his sword to bounce off its armored hide and for him to land on his back a couple of feet away with a grunt. "Ugh!"

"Finn!" Jake yelled as he stretched his front paws towards his friend as, Gohma pushed of the ground with her legs and spun to face him on her tail; while bringing down one of her massive foot towards Finn's prone from. However, at the last second Jake had pulled his brother away as the beast stomped on the ground leaving an indentation.

Putting Finn back on his feet Jake shrunk down his legs and turned his front paws into massive fist as the dozen small bugs moved to attack, jumping at the two heroes. Unlike the bigger of the bugs, the smaller ones bodies, didn't prove as resilient, when Finn slashed vertically at the one that jumped at him first; cutting it apart. As Jake punched them into the ground, smashing their bodies into black ooze.

"Ew!" Jake commented as they killed the last of the tiny parasitic arachnids. "These things are disgusting."

"Tell me about it." Finn commented as he wipe some of the ooze from his face and they turned as one to face Gohma was glaring at them threateningly. "Now lets take down that bad mama and put our Peppermint Butler back together."

"I'm with you brother!" Jake replied as the two backed away luring the Arachnid towards them. "Any plans on how?"

"Nah, lets just wing it and see if we find a weak spot." Finn replied and took of to his right, leaving Jake to blink once before he took of towards the left. Forcing Gohma to look in both directions as she decided who to go after. Gohma seeing the strange abilities that the talking dog had exhibited; jumped to her right going after the dog first. Landing a couple of feet away, she ran after the dog and caught up quickly before ducking down and taking a bite at him with her mandibles.

Jake twisted his body to the left, dodging Gohma's attack, before stretching backwards and around the arachnids legs like a rope; stopping Gohma in her tracks and causing her to fall forward.

"Finn now!" Jake yelled as he saw his brother running at them with a yell.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Finn yelled as he jumped in the air and attacked once more, this time aim for the large yellow and green eye. Stabbing down as hard as he could, he's disappointed when Gohma closed her armored skin around her eye causing the sword tip to bounce off. Being ready for this, Finn had landed on his feet and began to slash at the arachnids body, looking for a weak spot. He had slashed and stabbing at the joints when Gohma, stretched out one of her claws and pinched Jake.

"Augh!" Jake yelled as he stretched his body thin, escaping from her claw, but at the same time letting go of her legs. Grabbing Finn, as he moved away, Jake had avoided them being kicked by stretching around and away from Gohma's leg kicking out.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" Jake exclaimed as he held his side that had a chunk of fur missing, showing off a bruise in the shape of Gohma's claws. "Man that thing has a strong grip, if my body wasn't so stretchy it could have broken my bones."

"Yeah and its skin is to tough." Finn said as the two circled around Gohma, keeping to her blind side. "The only weakness she has is her eye, but she closes it to quickly for us to take advantage."

"Hmm." Jake hummed as he stopped circling around Gohma and increased his size and grabbed a boulder; hurling it at the turning arachnid. The hit had stunned Gohma as she fell to her side with her eye wide open.

"Alright!" Finn called out as Jake stretched his arm towards him and he took it just as Jake quickly retracted his hand; throwing him at the stunned Gohma. "We've got you now!" he yelled as he stabbed his sword down into Gohma's eye; causing the spider to cry out in pain and get to her feet.

Shaking from side to side, Gohma had dislodged Finn, who crashed into Jake's body like a stunt man crashing into an air bag; before getting thrown back and landing on his feet.

"Looks like we hit a bulls-**eye**!" Finn joked much to Jake's dismay, who shook his head at his brothers pun. "What? It was funny!"

"No dude, no it wasn't." Jake replied as he saw Gohma move away from the boulder he had thrown. "Now come on, we have to keep hitting it in the eye if we want to kill that thing." he said while he ran towards the boulder with Finn at his side.

Picking up the boulder, Jake aimed for Gohma's retreating form, taking note that the stab wound on its eye was already beginning to heal. 'Not on my watch!' he thought with determination as he threw the rock with all his might.

The boulder sailed through the air at Gohma, looking like it would score another perfect hit. But suddenly, the arachnid used its powerful legs to jump to the side dodging the boulder all together and, when it hit the ground. She jumped in front of it and raised her self on her tail, stomping down on it with her powerful legs shattering the boulder into smaller rocks.

"Hey! I was really determined to hit you that time." Jake complained as he waved a fist at Gohma who turned towards them and roared. "Uh oh!" Jake responded as Finn rolled to the side, when Gohma jumped towards them. "Ha! You missed." the magical dog taunted as he and Finn moved into different directions causing Gohma to paused once more, as she decided who to go after.

'That's right.' Jake thought as he saw the arachnid concentrate more on Finn than him. 'Go after Finn and once your back is turn I'll mash a tree into you.'

But instead of going after Finn, Gohma stopped and began to shake as her eye turned red. Her tail opened open and began to release a substance, before six eggs came out of it, hitting the ground behind her.

The sight of Gohma laying her eggs was enough to cause Finn and Jake pause, and as they were making a face ,they didn't take advantage of the arachnids momentary weakness. Allowing the eggs to hatch and three of the tiny arachnids moved to attacked them as Gohma produce more and more eggs creating to many distractions for them to get any closer.

* * *

**Before anyone asks, no this Link did not have some grand land saving adventure in Holodrum. It's just that I had him go there after he finished searching the rest of Termina, in this fic what we saw of Termina, was the whole land, just the place where most of its legends are drawn from. While in Holodrum he had searched for Navi until he came upon the great Fairy in that land who told him that Navi was in Labrynna. Why was Navi there, well in my head she is the daughter of the Fairy queen and once her journey with Link was done, she had returned home as she had promised her mother, who had left her in the care of the Great Deku Tree.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shorter than the last chapter but, I felt I needed to end it there. Anyways my math about Jake's weight when he transform into his massive form may be wrong but I hope no one takes offense of it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hyaa!" Finn yelled as he cut another of Gohma's children down, before jumping to the side and stabbing the one that had jump at him.

Pulling his sword out, he pivoted on his right foot and slashed another one. Hopping back he dodged another lounge and slashed down; cutting the attacking arachnid in half.

"Augh!" he grunted as he got tackled from the side, turning around before he hit the ground. Finn brought his sword in front of him, keeping the arachnid from biting down on his neck.

"Get off!" he growled and kicked up into its belly, throwing it away from him.

Rolling to his left, he avoided getting stomped on by the three that jumped at him, before pushing himself to his feet and attacking them with a scream.

"AAAAAAHH!" the young hero bellowed as he quickly slashed at the three arachnids; cutting them apart.

Pivoting towards the one that had tackled him, he sliced up vertically and cut it in half; getting sprayed with slimy black blood. Turning towards his approaching foes, Finn frowned as he caught his breath, noticing that all the arachnids he killed hadn't put a dent on the enemies forces. As the during time he had fought the smaller arachnids, Gohma had been laying more eggs to replenish her minions.

'At this rate.' he thought as he finally caught his breath and stepped to his left, cutting down the arachnid that had jumped at him. 'Jake an I will get overwhelmed.'

Speaking of Jake, as Finn fought, he got a good look at his brother; to see that he was in the same predicament as he was. Except without a sword to defend himself, Jake had gotten scratches and bite marks on his body that were bleeding slightly. Jumping to his side, Finn was able to avoid most of the arachnids claws when it lounged at him, but had received a cut for his troubles.

'Okay, we really can't go on like this.' Finn thought as he killed the arachnid that attacked him and ran towards Jake; cutting down any arachnid that got in his way.

"Jake!" Finn yelled as with a final jump and a slash, he cut the arachnid that was coming up behind his brother.

"You need to transform as big as you can." he continued as he turned and slashed one of the dozen's of arachnids that had followed him.

"What?" Jake asked as he punched one and grabbed another before throwing it at its advancing comrades. "Finn, you know that If I turn myself that big I can end up destroying a lot of the forest animals homes when we chase that thing."

"Don't worry, I just need you to cause a distraction." the human replied as he fought. "Make the ground quake and throw me at that at bad mama!"

"You got it dude!" Jake replied and transformed himself, becoming 50 times bigger than he usually is.

While Jake had been growing, Finn had slashed three of the arachnids that where going after him, before turning and jumping on Jake's leg as he sheathed his sword. Grabbing on to his brothers fur, he climbed up Jake's leg until he reached his paw and jumped on.

"You ready Jake?" Finn asked as he looked down to see that Gohma had stopped laying eggs and the arachnids had begun back away.

"Ready Finn!" the giant dog replied.

"Then let your booty hit the ground dog!" the human replied and braced himself as Jake did as he's told.

With the increase in his size, Jake had gone through a massive increase in weight, from his usual 100 pounds to 250 tons. So when he jumped in the air and hit the ground, squashing all the arachnids that weren't fast enough to dodge, creating a minor quake and sending a shockwave. That threw Gohma and her minions to the ground; leaving them completely disoriented.

"Now Jake, throw me!"

"You got it!" Jake replied and wind his arm back throwing Finn at Gohma with all his strength.

At the speed that he was going all Finn had time to do was, pull his sword from his back and hold it in front of him as he crashed into Gohma; stabbing his sword into her eye, all the way up to the hilt. The sword, having penetrated all the way in, had lodged itself into the parasitic arachnids brain; causing it to throw herself up to her feet and throw Finn into the woods. As with one last cry, Gohma hit the ground and died her body burning away into blue flames, that left nothing behind but Finns sword.

"Alright!" Jake yelled as he proceeded to attack the remaining arachnids to make sure that none of them would grow up to become like their mother. "We did Finn."

"Yeah buddy, yeah we did." Finn replied as he limped back to his sword and picked it up as Jake took out the last of the arachnids.

"So is that all of them?" Finn asked while placing his sword back between his backpack and back, before rubbing at the red bruises all over his body.

"Let me check." Jake replied as he walked towards Finn, taking a deep whiff of air. "Yeah that's all of them. It's just to bad we couldn't save Peppermint Butler."

"I know." Finn replied his voice low and monotone, as he's reminded that they had lost a friend that day.

"Hey I got it!" Jake said as he slapped his right paw into his left one. "All we have to do is collect the remains of Peppermint Butler and use Princess Bubblegum's reanimation serum."

"Jake your genius!" Finn said as his face broke into a large grin. "Come on, let's get to work."

* * *

Deep within a dark forest, that had grown to encompass the remains of a city in ruin. A snail with glowing greens eyes looked into a small pool of polluted water from the top of its bear minion, as Finn and Jake defeated Gohma.

"That boy." the snail growled out with anger. "Interfering in my plans again."

"Hehehehehehehehe!" a high-pitched voice giggled from behind the Bear. "Oh how pathetic you are Lich King." the person continued in a feminine voice, as it moved towards the light of the polluted pool.

Revealing another shadow creature, with Links form. Turning to the shadow, Lich King glared at it, his hatred intensified by the fact that this creature, that he had created dared to talk to him in such a way.

'Why is it that I can't control it like I do the others? What makes this one shadow that special?'

"If I'm so pathetic, than tell me what would you have done? Without the princess I can't restore myself to my full power, and that boy and his dog have proven themselves a thorn in my side." The Lich King demanded of the shadow who still looked on as the boy picked up the pieces of the peppermint man to take back to his kingdom.

"For one thing," the shadow said as it turned its green eyes with yellow and red sclera towards him. "I wouldn't have any need for the princess to restore myself."

"Oh and how do you suppose I restore my powers?"

"That's simple enough," the shadow replied and waved a hand over the pool of pollution, causing its image to change, showing the Lich King someone he hasn't seen for sometime. "All we need is a sacrifice." the shadow continued with a wide grimace like smile, showing off its multi colored teeth.

'Sacrifice huh?' the Lich King thought as he saw the old form of his nemesis Billy the hero, who had beaten into the talking to an old woman. But as he contemplated this course of action, in the back of his mind, the Lich King couldn't help but wonder if maybe he made a mistake, when it created this creature.

* * *

Running through the jungle as she led Link and Navi to the sacred caves that all the water in the jungle flowed through; Jungle Princess found herself impress with the way the blond was able to keep up with her. When she set out on this journey she had decided to take the shortest route that would lead to the caves, which meant running and swinging through the most densely parts of the jungle. So she wasn't expecting the outsider to have been able keep up with her with such ease.

'This Samaritan maybe of use to my people yet.' she thought, as she jumped on a tree trunk and kicked off; grabbing a tree branch and began to swing and jump towards her destination.

After ten minutes of swinging and jumping from tree to tree, she jumped down at a clearing before moving towards the precipice, where she stopped to look down at the caves; while she waited for Link to join her. No more than five seconds later, Link and Navi had joined her at the edge over looking the cave.

"As you can see, the river runs into and from the caves here." Jungle Princess explained as she pointed out the caves. "Every cave has a passage on its sides that my people use to travel into them, every year for our cleansing ritual. But since that shadow attacked we have been isolated from the caves and can't perform the cleansing ritual for our dead."

"Hmm." Link hummed with nod before asking. "Are all the cave connected or do they all lead to different chambers?"

"They're all connected." Jungle Princess replied. "Even the ones higher up that act like a waterfall."

"Got it! So let's get going them, I want to find this imposter as soon as possible." Link replied and began to turn when Jungle Princess grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I know a faster way down there."

"Really? How are we- Aaahhh!" he yelled as he suddenly found himself being pushed of the edge towards the waiting river below, with Jungle Princess going along with him.

"Link!" Navi yelled as she flew after her friend and partner.

When she caught up half way down towards the river, her keen eyesight picked up when the water began to get tainted purple. Remembering what Link had told her about the Woodfall swamp, Navi flew forward and down, until she reached a large tree root that was protruding from the walls on the side the caves were in.

"Link use your hookshot!" she called out getting her friend's attention.

Hearing Navi, call out for him Link quickly grabbed hold of Jungle Princess wrist and used his pocket space magic to summoned his hookshot to his hands; shooting it at the branch as they passed it. The hookshot extended quickly as Link moved his arm to properly aim it and caught in the root, before pulling him and Jungle Princess towards it.

"What are you doing?" Jungle Princess asked as they hung above the main cave entrance. "We could have already been there if you hadn't stopped our decent."

"Navi told me to use my hookshot." Link said as a way of explanation, before slowly lowering them down towards the ground. "I'm sure she has a good reason." he continued as he gave his friend a questioning look.

"I do." Navi replied as she flew down with them. "Look at the water, does it remind you of anything?"

Looking down, both Link and Jungle Princess saw as it began to turn purple, starting at the mouth of the cave and slowly spreading out.

"What's going on?" Jungle Princess asked, never having heard or seen such things happen in her jungle.

"Poison." Link answered as they reached the ground and he pulled the hookshot free. "Whoever this shadow is, he's going to poison all the water and eventually the entire jungle."

"So he's trying to destroy my jungle!" the purple haired teenager growled out.

"Exactly." Link answered as he moved towards the mouth of the cave, Jungle Princess not planning on being led around, followed after him to catch up. "The last time I saw something like this, the swamp had gotten infested with monsters that could survive the poison, while the everything else was slowly beginning to die."

"So then what do we do?" Jungle Princess asked as she walked up beside him.

"We find this imposter and take him down." Navi replied as she flew next to her ear. "This kind of curse could only be maintained by using someone as a living conduit."

"Sounds like plan." Jungle Princess said as a predatory smile came to her face. "Follow me, I think I may have an idea where this imposter maybe hiding."

Taking the lead, Jungle Princess led Link further into the cave, where Link noticed it's being illuminated by glowing green crystals, that hung from the walls and ceiling. Turning towards the river, Jungle Princess jumped on one of the rocks that made a passed to the other side of the cave, where Link and Navi could spot an opening.

Following after her, the three made it to the other side of the cave before walking towards the opening. Stepping through, they walked down a narrow and darken path with Navi providing the only source of light, for a total of five minutes before Jungle Princess spoke up.

"Be careful up ahead, the path were going through is very a steep and narrow precipice that falls right down to another river."

"Right." Link replied as he saw her step to her right and start walking side ways.

Reaching the path, Link saw why she was walking side ways, as staking another step forward would lead to anyone to falling down a large circular hole, with a whirlpool of poisonous water in it. Turning his head to the right he saw that the path led down towards another opening not to far above the whirlpool and cautiously moved to follow Jungle Princess, who was already halfway down.

Once they reached the next opening in the cave, Jungle Princess quickly led him and Navi through what felt like a maze of narrow openings and twisting turns. Before climbing up a wall that led then to another yet another precipice, that over looked a massive chamber. Where a man built altar stood in front of a small lake, that had water fed into it by four different streams coming from the walls. The whole chamber was being lit by large crystals that hung from the ceiling and, performing a familiar dance and song, around the dead bodies of the guards that where in charge of keep it safe, was his shadow.

"That bastard." Jungle Princess hissed out as she reached for her spear from her back her face set in an angry determined scowl. "I'm going to make him pay for what he did to my people."

"Wai- " Link began, intending on stopping her from jumping in,

But it was to late, as Jungle Princess jumped down, landing on ledge halfway down before jumping to the ground and running at his shadow.

"Damn it!" Link said as he jumped down and ran after her, pulling out his gilded sword and mirror shield as he did.

This proved a mistake, because the lights from the crystals reflected off his shield and caught his shadows attention; giving it enough warning to roll out-of-the-way. When Jungle Princess had jumped at his back while stabbing her spear down towards it's heart. When the shadow came up to its feet, it lunged towards the Princess as she was in the middle of landing on the ground, intending on slashing her throat open.

Link having already caught up, jumped between them, bashing his shield forward; causing the blow to bounce off and, throwing the shadow off-balance. As Jungle Princess landed on the ground and moved around Link her spear held firmly with both hands; stabbing her spear forward, aiming at the shadows throat. The shadow seeing this coming brought his own shield to bear, but because it was already off-balance the blow from the spear through it stumbling backwards; where it tripped over one of the down bodies landing on its back.

"Link!" Navi called out telling him that this was his chance.

"Hyaaa!" Link yelled as he jumped over Jungle Princess with his sword held above his head, and stab it down as he landed on top of the shadow. Impaling the shadow beast through its stomach, before pulling his sword out, while he jumped back beside Jungle Princess.

"Nice work." Jungle Princess commented as she was about to let her guard down, but stopped when she noticed he hadn't lowered his sword and shield as he glared at the shadow. "What's wrong? We've already slayed it."

"It's not over yet." Navi said with bell-like sound. "This form, it was only a disguise to allow it to move more freely."

"What are you- " but Jungle Princess didn't need to finish her sentence when the shadows body began to boil.

Bubbles being created on its dark skin that pop quickly, over and over again. When suddenly, the down bodies mass shot out, growing until it towered over both of them by twice their own height. In its right hand it was carrying a large sword resembling a machete in one hand and a shield in the other. Over its blacken skin, Jungle Princess could see multiple markings that resembled some of the ones her people used while it's dressed in a mask with two red glowing eyes coming from its face and a red loin cloth, tightly wrapped around its lower regions.

"Odolwa." Link said as he lowered his stance, causing Jungle Princess to the do the same as the giant began to chant a war cry and dance.

* * *

**Also before anyone starts that I'm using Twilight Princess' Links' moves, remember that most of those moves where given to Oot Link during his Super Smash Bros and Soul Calibur 2 appearances.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally done with this chapter! I knew there was something I was missing but I wasn't able to think of it until a few days ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

___Walking through the halls of his empty castle, arms folded behind him, Lemongrab frowned with frustration. As lately, he has felt as though there has been something missing in his life, something that he very much wants and finds wrong to not have. Recently he has started to think that maybe what he has been missing is subjects to rule like his creator has._

___But he often quickly dismisses the thought, as he remembers the short time he spent as the ruler of the Candy Kingdom and how everything about its inhabitants just felt so..._

___"Unacceptable." he muttered with to himself as he turned a corner on his way to the dungeon, specifically the reconditioning chamber. Where he was keeping an animal that he had caught, to experiment on._

___Just ahead of him, he saw the movement of a shadow, as something moved further down his dungeon. Gritting his teeth, he placed his hands on his sound sword, left hand on the sheath and right on the hilt. Walking forward, he passed his reconditioning room and until he reached the end of the T shaped hallway and turned left._

___Not seeing the intruder immediately, Lemongrab began to walk down the hall hallway, thinking of all the things he would do with the fool once he got him into one of his reconditioning chambers._

___'After all.' The lemon candy man thought with a mischievous smile. 'If you come to my castle, you without my consent. The only thing that can do in response is use some discipline.'_

___Following the hallway, Lemongrab looked into the rooms lining it, through the slits he had installed on the doors. But to no avail, as he reached the end of the hallway without finding anyone, seeing that the only other doorway led down to the castles water purification system._

___"Hmm." he hummed to himself as he contemplated if he should head down there. "Is it worth it to catch an intru-"_

**_Clank_**

___The sound interrupted him mid sentence, causing him to growl in anger._

___"I hate being-"_

**_Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank Clank_**

___"HRRRRRRRRRR! THAT'S UNACCEPATABLEEEEEEEEEE!" the earl yelled and ran through the doorway and down the stairs at a brisk pace, with nothing but murder in his eyes as the clanking continued._

___But as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs and ran out into the water purification systems room, he stepped on something squishy, that exploded as soon as his foot touched down. Throwing a large amount of fluids onto his legs and stomach._

___"UUGHH!" Lemongrab exclaimed in a yell, as he let go of his sword and began to wipe away at his body. "What kind of idiot leaves- " he stopped._

___As he noticed that what he had been wiping away was blood and guts Looking down at the floor, he saw the remains of the strange deer with human hands that he had caught trespassing on his property spread in a straight line towards the purification system._

___"WHO DID THIS?" He yelled out never noticing that the clanking had stopped, when he had yelled out in disgust._

___Grabbing his sword he pulled it out as he gritted his teeth in anger and held it above his head._

___"SHOW YOURSELF SO THAT I CAN PUN-AUUGH!" he finished with a yell of pain, when an arrow buried itself in his right wrist forcing him to drop his sword._

___"H-How dare YOU!" he exclaimed as he brought his right arm to his chest, the arrow still in his wrist. "I-I'm the earl of Lemongrab! I am royalty you filthy peasant." he continued to speak as he looked for the person who had attacked him in the low lit chamber and moved towards his sound sword._

___Suddenly another arrow flew from one of the darker corners cutting into his cheek; causing him flinch and yell out in pain. As his lemon juices began to spill from the wound on his head._

___"Don't move." A voice called and Lemongrab turned his head just in time to see a shadow remove itself from a shadowed doorway across from him and to his left. A bow with an arrow already notched and drawn back into it._

___"W-who are you?" Lemongrab asked nervously, already knowing the kind of damaged the projectile could do even to his resilient skin._

___"Where's the key to the control center?" The shadow asked instead as it stopped before it was fully in the light, obscuring its most of its features from the lemon candy man._

___"Why do you want it?" Lemongrab asked, knowing that if it were turned off, both his kingdom and a large portion of Ooo would be left without drinkable water._

___Instead of answering, the shadow fired the arrow on the bow, hitting Lemongrab on his left shoulder. Gritting his teeth to keep himself from yelling out and forcing himself to keep his eyes open, Lemongrab saw that the shadow was reaching for another arrow and took his seeing that as his chance to escape. He spun around on his heels and ran into the doorway, just as another arrow buried itself on the wall._

___Not looking back as he heard the shadow yell, Lemongrab ran as fast as he could into his dungeon and seeing closes secret passageway. He took it, quickly closing it behind him to keep his pursuer at bay. Making his way towards the passageway that leads to the Jungle Kingdom, the Earl of Lemongrab never looked back as he placed his left hand on the key he wore on his person at all times. Unwilling to let anyone take away the responsibility given __to** him**____, by the one who made him._

Shaking himself from that memory, Lemongrab fingered the key under his clean clothes, wondering if maybe he should have told the princess that the shadow had come here seeking him for it.

'Oh well, as long as I'm safe so is the key.' Lemongrab thought with a shrug, as he folded his arms behind him. 'After all, myself and the key are more important than the lives of some peasants.'

* * *

"Oldowa? So you know this creature?" Jungle Princess asked as she moved to stand beside him spear at the ready.

"Yeah." Link answered as he stood at the ready as Oldowa danced. "Watch out for his speed and don't attack until he's off balance."

"Got it." Jungle Princess responded as they slowly moved forward, keeping their pace deliberately slow.

As they moved, Link saw Navi fly away from him and begin to circle Shadow Beast Oldowa who as soon as the fairy got close; he stopped dancing and raised his sword arm in the air.

"Move!" Link yelled as he turned towards Jungle Princess and tackled her to the side, just as Oldowa slashed down, as he began to sing in a screeching voice; launching a visible wave at them.

As they hit the ground, Link turned his sword to the side to keep it from accidentally cutting the princess, as he used his momentum to throw them both into a roll. Once the two stopped with Jungle Princess on top of him, the princess pushed herself to her feet while grabbing his hand and pulling up with her.

"You could have just told me it did that." the purple haired woman said as they quickly moved away from each other to keep to force Oldowa from attacking them together.

"This is new to me." Link answered as the two began to circle the shadow as it decided who to attack first. "Oldowa never had any long distance attacks when I fought him."

"Navi do- "

Stopping what he was saying, Link broke into a run to his left as Oldowa moved towards him, leaving after images in his wake. He had only just managed to clear the distance to the side when the shadow beast swung the sword down at him while singing, over extending himself and losing his balance.

While normally Link would have taken advantage of the situation, Oldowa's new attack had enough range, that he got caught on the edge of the sound wave. The wave disorientated him and caused him to lose his own balance.

"Link!" Navi called out as she saw him begin to stumble.

As this was happening, Jungle Princess, who had taken Link's words to heart. Had rushed after the shadow beast, as soon as he had decided to attack Link. From the speed she saw from the creature(even though Ooo had is fair number of people and species', Oldowa ranked up there with the unnatural.), she was glad it didn't come after her as she wasn't sure she would have been able to move on time. Seeing Link dodge the attack she increased the pace of her run and Jumped into the air and drew her spear back as Navi yelled, Link began to stumble and, Oldowa began to regain his footing.

Once the distance was closed she stabbed her spear forward at Oldowa's back, but instead of hitting him in the heart as she was aiming for. She was only able to cut into the giant shadow man's sword, as it suddenly jumped to the side and then into onto the ceiling of the cave. Were it jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite as it decided what to do next.

"Get a hold of yourself." Jungle Princess said as she stepped backwards to stand at his side as he fell to his knees. "If we don't work together we won't be able to beat this thing."

"R-right." Link stuttered as he pushed himself to his feet, shaking his head to clear it. "How good are you with a bow an arrow." He asked as he followed her gaze to Oldowa who was unable to hide in the ceiling because of the bright glowing rocks.

"Second only to my teacher, But what-"

Before she could finish, she was suddenly presented with a brown bow with a golden design and a quiver of arrows, in front of her face; causing her to do a double take.

"Where did you- "

"No time just take it." he replied and shoved it towards her once more.

Placing her spear on the holder on her back, she grabbed the bow and quiver. Placing the quiver on her back she drew an arrow and notched it, nodding to him in to indicate she was ready.

At that moment Navi flew down from the ceiling where she had been following after Oldowa and floated between them.

"Princess, aim towards nine O'clock position when I tell you." Navi instructed. "Link Run forward and use your spin attack in mid air."

Not bothering to answer, the two got ready as Oldowa decided to attack.

"Now!" Navi yelled forcing them into action.

Jungle Princess fires her arrow into the nine O'clock position, just as Oldowa jumped down from the ceiling. With the speed of the arrow and the speed that Oldowa he usually moves, the arrow hit the shadow beast on his left shoulder and threw him spinning off balance towards the center of the altar. Where Link, who had charged his sword full of magic, jumped into the air and attacked, by spinning around and creating a large arc of energy. The arc itself caught Oldowa on the face, destroying its mask and throwing him crashing into the ground on his side.

Were Jungle Princess began to shoot his body full of arrows until the shadow beast moved no more. Looking at each other, the two began to move towards the still form of Oldowa until they were close enough to see that his breathing had become shallow; while he bled to death on the ground.

"Another blow should finish off." Navi said as her senses told her that Oldowa's life was slowly fading away.

"Might as well put him out of his misery." Link responded and moved to finish the shadow beast off.

"I'll do it." Jungle Princess spoke up, as she placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from advancing. "He's been causing my people to suffer for a while now. It's only right I finally bring peace to them."

Looking back at her over his shoulder, Link nodded and stepped back, allowing the ruler of the jungle kingdom to take point. Watching as she approached, Link kept his guard up in case Oldowa was playing possum, as he waited for one of them to get closer.

Walking up to Odowal's feet, Jungle Princess moved around to the side that the shadow beast was facing and walked up to his now bear face. As she did, she noticed the four unfocused eyes zero in on her, following her movement until she stood in front of his face.

"I don't know what you were hoping to achieve by attacking my people and our way of life." Jungle Princess began as she drew one of the several dozen remaining arrows. "But I won't allow any more of them to get hurt, especially by someone who so obviously is nothing but a mockery of our traditions."

Notching the arrow on the bow, she drew it back and aimed at Oldowa's temple. But just as she was about to fire, he began to laugh, his voice raspy and gurgled.

"Fool." Oldowa said as he struggled to breathe. "Even if I die, all the other monsters that the Hero of Time has defeated are already out there. So my death is inconsequential, hahahaha-AUGH!" he yelled and began the thrash around, as Jungle Princess released the arrow into his head.

The thrashing didn't last long and, after stopping and lying stiff on his back. Oldowa's body sets itself in flames that consumed everything every inch of him, leaving behind a burned and melted sword.

"Well," Navi began as she floated higher into the cavern. "I guess that takes care of that."

"Yes." the purple haired woman answered as she turned to Link. "Everything except one thing."

"What would that be?" Link asked, having an idea that she would ask about what Oldowa was talking about.

"Could you help me give my people a proper burial?" she asked as she placed the bow on one of her shoulders.

"I'll be glad to princess." Link answered as he strapped the shield to his back and put away his sword.

"Oh and you can call Jacala."

"Ah!" Link responded with a smile, hoping that this means that they could become friends.

* * *

Ever since his heart had grown back, the greatest hero that Ooo had ever known, Billy, had been learning to live his life once more. He had struck a new friendship with Angie, the old woman who Finn and Jake had saved, from a swamp giant that had been terrorizing the citizens of her village. From Angie, Billy had learned that you were only as old as you felt, that giving up on the things you love because you couldn't see any meaning to it.

In a way, Billy could have admitted that he had learned to love her as the sister he never had.

So when one afternoon when they were sharing tea and stories of their youth, while making plans to visit the different parts of Ooo together with some other senior citizens. He had felt an evil entity like no other, at the mouth of his cave. He had turned to her and, told her to take the secret passage that he had made long before he had sealed off the cave to the rest of the world. While shooting down all her protest by telling her that he would be okay and that she needed to find Finn and Jake, because they were the only one's who could help him now.

He was able to see the guilt and fear in Angie's eyes when she took his advice, but he had also seen that she saw right through his ruse. Because she knew that, he wasn't going to be okay, just as he knew he wouldn't be okay.

'At least now Finn and Jake won't get caught completely off guard when this thing comes after them.' Billy thought as he picked up his sword and got into a ready stance.

It wasn't long, before he began to hear the footsteps and the slight clanking sound, that could only be a sword and shield that accompany it. As this creature that had come looking for him invaded this home and treasure trove. It wasn't long until the creature came into the light and from the sound of its foots steps Billy had expected someone slight, but the shadow that walked into the light of his cave, even surprised him at its size.

'It's only about a head taller than Finn.' he thought, before shaking his head and bringing himself back into the here and now.

"Who are you?" Billy asked, putting as much menace in his voice as he could.

"Me?" The shadow asked, its voice a baritone, that leaned towards its youthful appearance. "I don't think that's really going to matter? Do you?"

The questions hadn't been asked with any malice or a hint of any kind that would tell anyone less observant than Billy anything was wrong. But looking into the shadows tri-color eyes, Billy could see what its intentions were and his fears about this creature not allowing him to leave here without his life intensified.

'Well.' Billy smirked, resigning himself to give it his all to this creature. 'If it's going to kill me. I may as well not make it easy.'

Running at the shadow with a yell, Billy slashed his sword vertically at the shadow, intending to decapitate it in a single hit. But the shadow reacted faster than he had expected, grabbing its shield, it ducked down slightly and bashed his sword up into the air; causing him to over extend and lose his balance.

As that was happening, Billy saw from the corner of his left eye, as the shadow drew its sword with its left hand, just as he did, and slashed at his stomach open. Thinking quickly, he threw himself into his the position he was overbalanced and flipped over the vertical slash. As soon as his hands hit the ground, Billy allowed himself to roll with the momentum and once he came back up right in a crouched position and mule kicked backwards with his left leg.

However, the attack landed on nothing but air, as the shadow had hopped to the and jumped at him and above his leg. Raising its sword up into the air while releasing a slight yell, the shadow brought it down just as Billy had rolled to his right and brought his sword up to defend against the attack. The force of the attack had caused Billy's old bones to ache, but pushing past the pain, the giant kicked out with his right leg; just as the shadow was thrown back from the impact.

The creature for its part, had raised its shield, saving itself from the brunt of the damage. But the difference in their girth and the incredible strength that Billy had inherited because of his blood. Through the shadow back several feet, where it was unable to find its footing. Before tripping over its feet and rolling into one of his piles of treasure. Bringing his legs to his body, Billy kicked up and jumped to his feet, immediately running at the still downed shadow, intending to end the fight here and now.

'Maybe I overestimated- ' Ooo's greatest hero never got to finish that thought, as the shadow suddenly looked up, its tri-color eyes glowing. Before firing a beam of heat into his stomach that sent him flying back to land on his back, his sword falling from his hands as he did. Lying on his back, with his stomach badly burned making every breath and movement painful, Billy tried to reach for his sword in order to mount a defense.

But the shadow hadn't wasted any time, as it quickly closed half the distance between them, jumping into the air with its sword held in both hands. It stabbed it down into the hero's newly restored heart. To Billy, who looked at the shadow in shock, it was the worst way to go. After spending so long not caring for people because he couldn't see an end to the cycle of good versus evil. When Finn and Jake had showed him that he the struggle he had thought fruitless, was something that no matter how long or how hard, it was worth doing.

'Finn, Jake... It's up to you now.' he thought as felt himself begin to fade. 'I only regret, that glob won't allow me to help you two more.'

As his vision began to go he saw, waves of colorful energy begin to emit from the shadows face, and he knew that even if this was his end, the shadow wasn't done with his body.


End file.
